


The Silent Snow

by Iamacarrot



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, NO DEATH, Short & Sweet, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: It's surprising to know that Lifty enjoys something more than pillaging.





	The Silent Snow

**Author's Note:**

> In most of my HTF fics (because yes, I will be making more of these. Yay.), I will make it a point to stress the advantages of everyone's animal traits.

A soft whisper of the wind could be heard from the unusually silent town in which Lifty lived. It was peaceful, seeing and hearing the snow that was falling so calmly. No blood splattered on the roads, no screams of horror resonating throughout the town, and no laughter of Happy Tree citizens who were dumb enough to play around without any plans to pay attention to where they'd come from. It was dark, and the roads were completely  _buried_ with soft, "glowing" blankets of pure snow.

Winter days like these, were days that Lifty made sure to enjoy. The raccoon loved the feeling of the cold breeze making his matted fur flow. How something so simple managed to grab hold of and keep Lifty's interest the way it did, blew even Shifty's mind.

Speaking of Shifty, the leader of the twins was watching Lifty sit on the terrace of their new- stolen -apartment. The view was surely amazing, and it helped the brothers forget how awful their lives were. Granted, it was mainly their fault for having such awful lives, but their ability to sometimes get money out of their heists is what helped them to ignore that fact.

Death was a constant in their relationship, where Shifty was constantly leaving said death to Lifty. Betrayal was  _also_ a constant in their relationship. With that knowledge, Shifty would sometimes try to think of what his relationship with Lifty could even  _be_. Sure, they were twins, brothers by blood; but when it came to other aspects of their lives, there was no clear way to describe the way they interacted. Lifty could be counted as nothing more than a robber, but Shifty could be tried as a straight up murderer. He had killed Lifty on so many occasions, just to save his own tail.

"I can hear you contemplating. And it's getting annoying. I already know that you could be tried for multiple counts of murder on any given day." Lifty chuckled softly.

The sound startled Shifty, but he said nothing to indicate such feelings, crouching on all fours and sauntering up to Lifty, sitting down and grunting as he tried to get used to the feeling of snow on his backside. Shifty looked to Lifty, but the latter did not look back. Lifty was simply continuing to enjoy the snow, smiling as the wind started to pick up.

"No matter how much fur we have, we still have the possibility of getting sick." Shifty reminded.

"Mmhm. I know." Lifty replied.

Shifty rolled his eyes, stating that Lifty could come back in whenever ready, before walking back into the apartment. Lifty sighed, staying out for a few more minutes before walking in as well, shaking and shivering as he realized how cold he'd gotten. The twins never were ones for hibernation, nor were any of the other residents of Happy Tree Town. To be technical, the town had more than enough food to fatten everyone up for the winter, and everyone was at an advantage, considering how they had their homes to keep them warm. Even though this was the case, however, no one ever found the idea necessary.

"Wring your tail out. You're dragging water all over the carpet." Shifty instructed.

"Your tail is just as drenched!" Lifty pointed out, wringing his tail out despite his comment.

"True. But, my tail isn't as thick as yours." Shifty replied.

"If that's the case, then I guess you can compare another specific body part to mine~" Lifty teased, grunting as he was hit with a pillow.

"Mature." Lifty muttered.

"Says the one joking around like a twelve year old." Shifty scoffed.

"Fair point." Lifty chuckled, hopping onto the couch in the middle of the apartment and sighing as he was warmed by the heater in front of the piece of furniture.

Shifty then walked in from the kitchen, two cups of hot cocoa in his hands. When he reached his brother, Shifty moved Lifty's tail, so as to keep Lifty from catching on fire.

"Thank you, dear brother." Lifty hummed, moving forward and allowing Shifty to sit next to him on the couch. "Giveth me thine cocoa."

"Shut up, Crook."

"You shut up, Thief."

"Robber."

"Pillager."

"Liar."

"Scumbag."

"Baby."

"Jerk."

The brothers then let out their trademark snicker, sighing as they got comfortable. Shifty turned on the Tv, he and Lifty watching the mind numbing box until they got tired, turning off the heater, setting their cups of cocoa on the floor, arguing over who should shut the terrace door, agreeing that it was Shifty's turn, and getting comfortable once more before drifting off.

Soft snores then resonated through the apartment, and the brothers shifted and moved every now and then. When they awoke, they were not surprised that they had ended up snuggled up against one another. This wasn't anything new. It was actually pretty normal. The twin brothers loved each other very much, more than one would expect.

But they weren't going to let anyone in town know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Blegh... brothers being cute is my kinda Kryptonite... ~3~
> 
> Also, I've returned to this fandom. Because this fandom is great. \\('w')/


End file.
